


in secret

by sheskyripa



Series: in secret [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Fox Andrew Minyard, Hurt Andrew Minyard, M/M, Raven Neil Josten, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheskyripa/pseuds/sheskyripa
Summary: Nathaniel and Andrew date in secret.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: in secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956028
Comments: 133
Kudos: 566





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I dreamed it.  
> Not this specific scene but this universe where they date in secret and Neil grew up with his father and as raven and this was the way I wanted to share this universe.  
> Ah, I don't have English as my mother tongue, so sorry for any mistake and let me know what you think, hun? ^^

Technically, Nathaniel shouldn't have been allowed into that hospital room. 'Relatives only' the nurse told him, so Nathaniel resorted to the teachings of his father, who said that there is no forbidden place that money cannot open the door, so there he was, walking through the corridors of the hospital with cold determination. 

He was still furious. If he had returned to the Ravens’s bus after the game, he would have killed Dylan with his own hands and that would have been a bigger inconvenience than he was willing to deal with, but it didn't lessen his anger. 

When he arrived at the room, Nathaniel took a deep breath before entering. He knew that nothing would stop Andrew from realizing the anger running under his skin, but he could try. Nathaniel had waited for Andrew's cousin and brother to leave the hospital (he suspected that they had gone back to the Tower, maybe to change clothes or who knows what, Nathaniel did not care) to enter the building, so the room was empty. 

"You shouldn't be here." was Andrew's idea of greeting. His voice was not in the normal apathetic tone, but hoarse and failing. Nathaniel clenched his fists for a few moments before relieving his fingers. 

He approached the bed and stopped near the blond's feet. 

"No, but still here I am." Nathaniel tried to smile, but probably came out like a grimace. Andrew rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, your doppelganger and cousin left the hospital and one of my father's men is watching around them in the parking lot."

Andrew remained silent, just assessing Nathaniel and probably trying to find out if he had fought with someone in the three hours since they last saw each other during the Ravens versus Foxes game that night. When he was satisfied, he extended his hand to Nathaniel. "Come here." 

Nathaniel took Andrew's hand and let him pull him to bed, in a position lying on his chest. Nathaniel was a little reluctant, after all Andrew had got unpleasantly hit by someone else’s body, but Andrew's pull won and he put his head on Andrew's chest, with his nose positioned on the curve of Andrew's neck. 

Deep down, Nathaniel knew that, that was his favorite place.

"I was terrified when I saw your body fall to the ground, not moving." Nathaniel whispered against Andrew's collarbone, which placed his arms around him. "If Jean hadn't held me, I would’ve run to you and ruined everything." 

Nathaniel felt it when Andrew took a deep breath. 

One of Andrew's hands started to play with Nathaniel's ear and, for a moment, Nathaniel thought Andrew would not answer and he decided to close his eyes and focus on Andrew's heartbeat in his ears. 

"Now you know how I felt when Seth hit you last season." 

They were silent after that, with Nathaniel not knowing how to answer that. They were officially together three years ago, four if you count the first year of both in college Exy that they spent sneaking into the shadows to see each other. Today, they were still sneaking (Nathaniel wouldn't put a bigger target on Andrew's back. Riko couldn't do anything with Nathaniel because of his father, but Andrew was another story and Nathaniel would kill himself before letting something happen to Andrew because of him), but now they didn't pretend it was just casual. It took a long time for them to fully understand and accept that they were in love with each other, but they didn't have to pretend anymore. At least not for each other. 

"What did you tell the _Master_ so he would leave you behind?" Andrew asked after a while. If he hadn't spoken, Nathaniel could have slept. 

"I said that if he wanted to go back to the Nest with all his players alive, I would have to stay." He lifted his head and rested his chin on Andrew's chest, making Andrew's golden eyes meet his. "I know that he knows and I also know he knows that I know, but he's too afraid of my father to do anything about it".

A ghost of a smile appeared on Andrew's face. 

"He should have taught Riko self-preservation then." 

Nathaniel laughed. 

"Riko and self-preservation in the same sentence, I never thought I'd see it. That spoiled man doesn't care about the consequences of what he does, and Tetsuji rarely makes that consequence fall on his nephew's shoulders". 

Andrew hummed and then put his hand on Nathaniel's cheek and pulled him closer until his lips were touching. It was a chaste kiss, the kind they rarely had, but it made Nathaniel's heart swell. 

He almost forgot the anger he was feeling minutes ago. 

"I would have killed Dylan if Jean hadn't stopped me," he confessed after he got away from Andrew's lips. 

"I know." Andrew said. "But don't do that, Riko wouldn't be happy and he'll take it out on the Foxes."

"I thought you couldn't stand the foxes." 

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, Neil, I can't stand it." Andrew said and bit Nathaniel's chin. "But my brother and cousin are on the team, remember? We've had enough damage." 

Nathaniel united his eyebrows and moved away a little, putting both hands on the bed, one on each side of Andrew's body, to lean on. 

"What does that mean?" 

"You didn't know? Princess Riko told them to vandalize the team cars". 

Nathaniel didn't know. Of course not, Riko knew that Nathaniel didn't like his game, but Jean must have known and he didn't tell anything. Nathaniel would talk about it with Jean later. 

"Hey, get that murderous expression off your face." Andrew said, pulling Neil back to his chest. 

Nathaniel sighed. 

"I'll buy you a new car." 

"No. None of that. I don't need your money." 

Nathaniel raised his head again and smiled naughtily at Andrew. 

"What's the point of having so much money if I can't buy a little present for my boyfriend?"

Andrew snorted, but Nathaniel saw that his ears turned slightly red. Nathaniel smiled and kissed Andrew's lips, which he allowed, which meant Nathaniel had won. 

They stayed in that bubble until Nathaniel's cell phone started ringing with a message, warning that Andrew's family had returned. 

Nathaniel sighed heavily and disemboweled from Andrew's arms. 

"I have to go." He stood and lengthened his spine. "Your little present will be waiting for you at the house in Columbia when you leave here." 

He leaned over and kissed Andrew quickly, who said, "I love you." 

Nathaniel smiled and gave him another little stamp. 

"Until the day I die," was their answer when the other one said I love you first. 

Nathaniel left the room after that, his anger calmed down now that he knew Andrew was fine. 

That was all that mattered, after all. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andrew gets a new car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there. Tudo bem?  
> soOOOO look who's back.  
> I was asked to make a chapter with the reactions of foxes when andrew arrives with a new car and here it is!  
> I put as chapter two of this part bc I thought it would be better this way, but I have some things planned to publish as a series in this universe, do not worry. 
> 
> esse cap é pra você vic que me pediu tanto (eu vou cobrar o Maserati no futuro, viu?) 
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE AND THIS HAS NOT BEEN REVIEWED, SO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKE.

Andrew left the hospital two days later. 

Aaron, Kevin and Nicky were waiting for him in a Corsa that they rented to get around since the little incident that Ravens fans caused. With clear disgust, Andrew got into the passenger seat with Nicky driving - Andrew was banned from moving his shoulder for a few weeks and he was wearing a arm sling he hated more than anything. 

"Drive to Columbia." he said after putting on the belt. 

Nicky stared at Andrew. "What? Why?" 

"I can't stand looking at this car anymore, we will return it." 

Aaron put his head between the seats. "And how are we going to get back to Palmetto, then?" 

"Nicky, do as I say." 

Nicky blinked and opened his mouth a few times before finally accepting that Andrew would not give any further explanation and starting the car, taking them to the main highway. Kevin, strangely, didn't complain that they were going to lose the practice that day and Andrew had a suspicion that he knew what was going on and, if he didn't, he had a suspicion. 

Kevin and Jean knew about his relationship with Neil. Jean because he helped Neil escape many times during team events to have some time with Andrew and any more of the nights he spent at the Nest - Neil had a house on the outskirts of Evermore, but his contract forced him to sleep in the nest at least a few nights a week - so it was inevitable that he would know. Kevin because Neil told him that Andrew would protect him when he arrived in Palmetto, the night he left Edgar Allan and Kevin made him explain why the hell he thought that. 

Andrew was grateful that Kevin had kept his mouth shut during the trip to Columbia. To put up with Aaron mumbling in the back seat was enough - apparently, he had scheduled to meet his cheerleader that afternoon, but Andrew had ruined his plans and he probably thought that Andrew was doing it on purpose. 

It was unbelievable, in Andrew's opinion, that Aaron hadn't realized that Andrew had a boyfriend. Andrew did not hide the fact that he sent messages with absurd frequency, even when all the foxes were gathered and that he always disappeared for an hour or two when they were at Eden's (it was not always that Neil managed to leave Evermore and go to Columbia to see him, but even when he couldn't, Andrew called him at the back of the club). Besides, he had voluntarily released Aaron from the deal, months before he met Katelyn. 

Deep down, Andrew knew he wanted his brother to know, but no one but Neil needed to know that. 

When they arrived in Columbia, Andrew indicated the dealership that Neil had appointed and Nicky maneuvered the car into a parking spot. Andrew was the first to leave, having spotted one of Neil's father's thugs at the scene. Xavier, Neil had once told him, was Neil's personal security guard and the one who did certain whmis for the Butcher's heir. 

That included buying a very expensive car as a gift for his boyfriend, it seemed. 

Kevin had been slightly tense at the sight of the man, certainly not expecting Andrew to be so involved with Neil. Andrew's lips trembled in an effort to not to laugh as he imagined how Kevin would look when he knew that he personally knew Nathan Wesninski.

"Sr. Minyard." said Xavier, tilting his head in greeting. "Your car is waiting for you." 

That said, he turned his back and went into the other part of the dealership, where the cars were on display. Andrew followed closely, ignoring when Nicky asked Aaron if he knew what was going on. 

The car was shiny bluish black, with black leather seats with red edges. He was brand new and Andrew almost called Neil at that moment, whether to yell at him for being an idiot or to say he loved him, he didn't know, but he was content to admire the car. 

A Maserati. Neil had bought him a damn  _ Maserati. _

Xavier handed him the key and documents, all bearing the name Andrew Joseph Minyard on the dotted lines, when Andrew stopped at the driver's door, gave him one last greeting and walked away. 

"Andrew, what the hell?" Aaron exclaimed. "How the hell did you pay for that car?" 

"I won." he said simply. 

Aaron grunted. 

"Have you won? How? From  _ who _ ?" 

"Don't make it a big deal." Andrew opened the passenger door, but did not enter. He knew he would have to let Nicky or Kevin drive the car back to Palmetto for the next few weeks, but the prospect was horrible. Nicky was a decent driver, of course, and Kevin would ride with such care that Andrew could get out of the car and keep the vehicle moving, but if there was one thing he couldn't deny, he was jealous of his new car. 

Especially a bloody  _ Maserati.  _

"Nicky, you're going to drive this car very, very carefully, do you understand me?" Andrew said, handing the car key to his cousin. "A scratch, and that dislocated shoulder is not going to stop me from killing you." 

Nicky was slightly wide-eyed when he nodded. 

“Kevin, drive the Corsa back to where Nicky rented it. Aaron goes with you, Nicky and I will follow you on the Maserati. ” 

Kevin nodded and went out pulling Aaron into the garage, who didn't seem inclined to leave the matter at that, but Andrew would deal with him later. 

Andrew sat in the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment to store the car documents, when he spotted a slightly large black box at the bottom of the glove compartment. 

He threw the papers and pulled out the box. 

"What do you have there?" asked Nicky, looking at Andrew for a few seconds before looking back at the avenue. 

"Eyes on the road, Hemmick." 

When Andrew opened the box, a pair of black leather gloves was carefully folded. There was also a brooch with the initials  _ NW _ engraved in gold placed over the pair. Andrew did not touch or take any of them out of the box, but opened the small card that came with it. 

_ Nathan Wesninski invites you to his charity dinner  _ _  
_ _ on December 27 at his home in Baltimore.  _

  
  


Andrew snorted and folded the card, putting it back in the box and closing it. He put it back in the glove compartment. 

"Is it from the person who gave you the car?" Nicky asked. 

"No." and it was not a lie, technically. Andrew took the phone from the back pocket of his jeans and texted Neil. 

_ did you know that your dad _ _  
_ _ was going to invite me to a charity dinner?  _

_ no, but it doesn't surprise me.  _

_ you go? :) _

_ will you?  _

_ it's not like I have a choice.  _

_ then there is your answer.  _

_ ksksjdkdd _ _  
_ _ I love you _

_ until the day I die babe. _

_ :) _

They returned to Palmetto in the late afternoon and all Andrew wanted was to take a shower and sleep, but they coincided with the return of the others from practice of the day and Andrew suppressed a sigh when he saw them assessing the car through the glass. 

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Matt, walking around the car with his hands on his head and his mouth open. Matt Boyd was also a car lover, despite driving that awful truck in Andrew's opinion. "Where did you get this beauty?" 

"Who did they steal from, you mean." spat Seth and Andrew made sure to put the documents in his line of sight, just to see the contorted face he would make. 

Dan had a crease between her eyebrows, Allison looked impressed and Renee smiled slightly. She knew that Andrew had someone, she just didn't know who, and she was probably suspecting that it came from him. 

"You didn't kill anyone to get that car, did you?" Dan asked and Andrew raised an eyebrow. 

"Nobody died to pay for that car, Captain Wilds." he said.

Kevin coughed. "There are controversies." 

Andrew glared at Kevin, who raised his hands. 

"What does that mean, Kevin?" Allison asked. 

Kevin looked from Allison to Andrew and back to Allison. He cleared his throat. "Well,  _ Andrew _ didn't kill anyone." 

Kevin reinforced  _ Andrew  _ when he spoke, which probably went unnoticed by the rest of the foxes. 

"I don't want any cops knocking on the door looking for Andrew, do you understand?" Dan spoke, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Andrew with determination. 

Andrew just did his usual mocking salute, taking two fingers to his temple quickly before locking his car and entering the Tower, letting his teammates bet whatever they wanted. 

If he spent the next half hour telling Neil about the day just to hear his laughter, no one needed to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you found any error, send me a dm on twitter @sheskyripa so I can fix it, ok?  
> until the next one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Christmas dinner and Neil and Andrew spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I decide to keep post it here, instead post a new work. Why? I don't know for sure, but here I'm with a new chapter! And probably have more others, I just don't know how many, I just live my life with that expression: "o que é um peido pra quem já ta cagado?" and let the things happen.   
> AAAAAAND The next chapter it's Nathan's charity dinner, i don't forget it.   
> sorry for any mistakes, English it's not my mother tongue.   
> SO, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

"Tell me again why I have to wear these gloves." 

Andrew punctuated his speech with a scrape of lips over Neil's neck, who sighed, destroyed, and tightened his arms around Andrew's hips. 

"It means you are ..." Neil groaned loudly when Andrew started to nibble on the redhead's neck. He swore. "It means you have ... Shit, Drew, if you want me to answer you have to stop this."

"Uhum." 

Andrew did not stop, of course. He wasn’t exactly curious about the mafia’s social issues and his visual methods to know who was important and who wasn’t, he just wanted to see if Neil could talk to him by paying special attention to his neck. 

Which proved impossible, much to Andrew's delight. 

Neil threw his head back, giving Andrew more space to leave bites and kisses and so put his hands on Andrew's hair, gripping the strands tightly when Andrew pressed his hips against Neil's. 

"Drew ..." Andrew pulled his face away from Neil's neck and looked at him; Neil was flushed, his mouth open and his eyes wide and wide. "Kiss Me."

Andrew still hadn't kissed Neil on the mouth that night in favor of letting his neck fetish dominate - no matter how much he said it was  _ Neil _ who had a neck fetish, he couldn't ignore his own. 

Andrew smiled weakly before leaning over and kissing Neil. 

On the cheek. 

Neil's painful groan made Andrew feel smug, but he gave in and kissed Neil when he kindly reminded him that they didn't have much time. 

They were at the league's Christmas banquet and they had managed to sneak around the USC stadium, which was hosting the event that year, and found a locked room, which Neil quickly resolved. In the living room, there was only a sofa and a table and Andrew had placed Neil sitting on the table and placed himself between his legs the second the door was closed behind them. 

Which was a great choice, because Andrew was able to brush his hips against Neil's while they kissed. Andrew started to open Neil's dress shirt when Neil started to move his hips, impatient, and needy. 

The last time they had seen each other was when Neil went to visit Andrew at the hospital, almost a month earlier, and Andrew could see how much it affected Neil and himself if the moan he let out was any indication. 

"Andrew," he groaned when Andrew started to run one hand over Neil's abdomen, going towards the waistband of his pants, the other hand had gone to Neil's ass. "Fuck me." 

Andrew sighed and put his face back to his favorite place - Neil's neck. "We don't have time or lube." 

Neil moved his hips, pressing him against Andrew's. "I do not care." 

Neil pulled Andrew's face and bit his lower lip. "It wouldn't be the first time we've had a quick fuck." 

Neil looked at him with such intensity that Andrew couldn't say no - not that he didn't want to, he really wanted to, he was just worried about hurting Neil with the lack of lubricant, but Neil brought both hands to the waistband of Andrew's pants, opening it and caressing it over the underwear fabric. 

"You are a threat," Andrew said placing two fingers in Neil's mouth before he could respond. Andrew's other hand helped Neil to remove his pants and underwear. "Spread your legs, baby."

Neil smiled when Andrew took his fingers from his mouth and took him to the middle of his legs, but the smile did not last long, giving way to a long, painful groan. Andrew kissed Neil again, his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, and down as he opened Neil. Then, he pushed Neil's chest until he lay on the table and lifted one of his legs, to have more access. Andrew was never going to get used to the sight of Neil before him - surrendered, confident, and absurdly beautiful. 

Andrew loved him so much that sometimes he felt like he was going to suffocate, that love-filled him so much that no other feeling was able to fight with, that there was no more room inside Andrew for anything else. 

He didn't know how to deal with it most of the time, thinking that this love would someday kill him, but whenever he unlocked his cell phone and saw the picture of Neil sleeping on his chest, he felt that no, that love would not kill him, but save him. 

When he judged Neil open enough, he pulled himself out of his underwear and spat in his hand, passing himself over shortly thereafter. Afterward, he entered Neil. 

There would always be a time when Andrew would hesitate after entering him, fearing that Neil would feel what he felt for much of his life. At that moment, Neil would smile at him with such affection, running his fingers over Andrew's cheek and leaving kisses on Andrew's nose that made him relax. 

Andrew started to propel himself against Neil, who hit his head against the table with a loud thump, so Andrew put his hand under his head. Neil put his hands in Andrew's hair and wrapped his legs around Andrew's waist and let Andrew fuck him hard. 

Neil was tall, usually, but he was holding back, probably because of where they were, but Andrew didn't care when his heavy breathing touched his ear. 

Andrew took his hand from under Neil's head and held Neil's ass with both, lifting him up and leading him towards the couch, where he sat and placed Neil on his lap. Neil put his hands on either side of Andrew's head on the couch and started to move. 

Andrew came first and it took him two seconds to realize that Neil hadn't come yet, so he got up and laid Neil on the couch, fingering him again and bringing him to his mouth. 

"Shit," Neil cursed loudly when he came and Andrew swallowed everything before letting Neil pull him up. Andrew hid his face in Neil's neck, obviously, as he felt Neil's breathing slow. "Jean must be crazy behind me." 

Andrew snorted a laugh. “Nicky must be, too. The rest probably think I killed someone and I'm hiding the body. ” 

Neil laughed. Andrew got up to close his pants, then picked up Neil's and his underwear, throwing him. 

A glance at their cell phone screen showed that they had been away from everyone for an hour and a half and there were two missed calls and four unread messages. Andrew sighed, returning only Renee's call.

"Yes?" 

"Everyone's been looking for you for half an hour." she started talking and Andrew knew she was away from the others before she even to keep speaking. "Seth started a fight with Dylan Coulson and Miller Travis and the coach determined it was the end of the banquet for us, but no one finds you." 

"Tell them that I won't be long." 

A pause. 

“They'll pester you, you know. They bet. ”

Andrew rolled his eyes, then looked at Neil, seeing him close the buttons on his shirt. 

"They can try." 

He hung up after that and let Neil fix his hair. 

"What are you going to tell them so that the Coach will allow you not to go back to Palmetto?" 

Andrew put his hands on Neil's waist. "Anything. I'm just going to leave. ” 

"I don't think it works like that." 

"If you pick me up at dawn, they won't see me leaving." 

Neil laughed. "My father's dinner is only on Sunday, are you sure you want to spend the whole weekend in the same house as him?" 

"I can handle it." 

"I'm sure yes." Neil kissed him. "Now go. I'll send you a message when I'm at your hotel. ” 

"Ask Xavier to buy that chocolate bar again." 

"He already bought it."

Andrew kissed him. "See you later."

And left. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan's dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the delay that took for this chapter to leave, but I was drowned in college work and activities and I wanted to make this chapter - the chapter of the charity dinner - right. It turned out not exactly as I wanted, but I still liked the result.   
> Second, don't worry, there will be more things in this AU (including signing up for the series), especially because of @sunfl0wer_will, she knows why.   
> Third, take a look at the fics I posted recently :)   
> Fourth (and last), English is not my mother tongue, you already know, but it's good to remember. This chapter has been reviewed, but it's always good to make sure if any mistakes have been made.   
> Ah, read the final notes!

It was almost midnight when three cars entered Wesninski Manor. Andrew was sitting on the window ledge, a glass of champagne in his hand and a tense Neil between his legs. From that position, Andrew watched as Ichirou Moriyama got out of the driver's seat of the first car to park, closing his jacket with a serene expression on his face. 

Right behind him, in the second car, were Riko and Tetsuji.

"Riko probably used the fact that I'm here to be allowed to come," Neil said, taking Andrew's champagne glass and taking a sip. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. "They always use the Ravens' training to justify Riko's absence, but if one Raven can be here, why not another?" 

"It makes sense," Andrew said as he looked back at the three men. Ichirou was saying something to Riko, who did not look happy but didn’t speak once while listening. "Neither Riko nor Tetsuji are wearing gloves."

Neil laughed. 

"Kengo never allowed any of them to use it. With Ichirou it wouldn’t be any different." 

"He'll be quite irritated when he notices I'm using it, then."

They smiled at each other, but the smile only lasted until Nathan approached them. 

"Did Ichirou arrive?" he asked, clearly not at all happy with the “Little Lord”’s, as Andrew heard everyone refer to Ichirou outside of his presence, delay. 

"Yes, father."

Nathan ran his hands over his own arms and cleared his throat. "Very well, then. Dinner will be served soon. ” 

With that, Nathan gave Andrew a nod and walked away. 

Neil sighed and stole another sip of Andrew's champagne. 

"You know, there's a table full of champagne flutes right over there." 

"You're closer," Neil smiled as he drank, but his smile died when the door was opened and the three Moriyamas entered. Together, it was easy to notice the difference in their upbringing - while Tetsuji and Riko exuded arrogance, forcing others to remember that they were also Moriyama and looking at everyone as if they were inferior, Ichirou didn't bother looking at anyone,  _ knowing _ that he was superior to everyone and didn't need to remind them of that. 

"Nathan’s annoyed," Neil said, watching Ichirou walk over to Nathan, greeting the man with a hug. Nathan grinned at the man, but even Andrew could see it was fake. "Ichirou delayed his entire schedule for the night." 

"I wonder how much of this delay was planned." 

"Probably all."

Andrew snorted, laughing and Neil gave a half-smile, looking at Andrew. With the look on his face, Andrew gave in and pulled Neil by the tie and kissed him calmly.

Afterwards, they joined the other guests around the table, but before Neil could sit down, Nathan sent him to check on Mary upstairs. Neil gave Andrew a look, who just shrugged and took his seat. 

Andrew didn't know who was responsible for choosing the seats, but he would be very much grateful for that person - only in his mind, of course - for putting him next to Neil, although he didn't appreciate the fact that he was sitting across from Riko.

Riko hadn't seen him yet, too busy trying to get into the conversation between his brother and Nathan, but when he did Andrew made sure to greet him with the new glass of champagne in his hand in a discreet but clear mockery. 

The surprised glow on Riko’s face only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make Andrew's whole existence worthwhile,  _ especially _ when his face contorted at the sight of Andrew's gloves. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Neil returned to the living room, smirking at Riko as he passed Andrew and Andrew remembered then why he was so attracted to the idiot. He watched Neil whisper something in his father's ear, who waved and dismissed him, then Neil went back to Andrew's side, stealing his glass of champagne. 

"After it passes through my hands, does the champagne change its taste?" he asks as Neil takes a sip. Neil doesn't answer, but he laughs and drinks some more. Andrew steals the cup back. "Grab your own." 

Dinner starts to be served at that moment, so all the guests go to their respective seats at the long table. Nathan sits at the head, with Ichirou sitting to his right and Neil to his left. Andrew sat on Neil's left and Riko on Ichirou's left. Tetsuji was on the other side of Riko and the chair on the other side of Andrew was empty since it was the reserved chair for Neil's mother but she was not allowed to come, despite Nathan mentioning an uneasiness when someone asked about her. 

The first five minutes pass in silence, with only the sounds of cutlery filling the space. 

Until Riko opened her mouth. 

"You know, Nathan, you should take a closer look at some of Nathaniel's friendships," he said, bringing a papaya fork to his mouth and looking directly at Andrew. “Especially when this friendship is a guy with a taste for other guys. It can extend to him. ” 

Neil and Andrew exchanged a look, but none of them opened their mouths to answer Riko.

It was Nathan. 

“I don't see why this is a problem. I'm aware that Andrew likes other guys, after all, it would be strange if he didn't, considering that he and Nathaniel are dating.” 

Andrew took a sip of his champagne and watched Riko's smile falter. Neil put his hand on Andrew's knee and squeezed it lightly and Andrew knew he was struggling not to laugh. 

Riko blinked and opened his mouth to say something more, but Nathan was no longer paying attention to him, turning to Ichirou and asking about his sick father. Tetsuji said something in his nephew's ear, who was looking at Andrew and Neil angrily. 

Andrew was having a great time. 

When dinner was over, Ichirou and Nathan retired to the next room. Riko seemed to see this as his chance to be an idiot, but Neil didn't give it to him, raising his hand and making Riko shut up before he even spoke.

“I know what you're going to say, so don't say it. And don't you dare use Andrew against me or his family, and that includes the Foxes, against him, because you're going to regret it. ” 

With that, Neil pushed his chair and got up. Andrew followed suit and followed him out of the dining room, not caring that the event was not really over yet. 

But instead of heading for the stairs, Neil pulled Andrew into the kitchen. 

"Ichirou said you need to stay with me," Neil said, sitting on the kitchen counter, pulling Andrew between his legs. He gave Andrew a light kiss on the nose and hid his face in the crook of Andrew's neck. "Go with me?" 

"You don’t have to ask." 

He feels Neil smile, so Andrew puts his arms around Neil's waist and hugs him. 

Andrew doesn't know how much time they spent there, but it was enough for Andrew's legs to get tired and Neil to doze on his shoulder. 

Apparently, it was also enough for one of Ichirou's men to look for them. Andrew knew he was not one of Nathan's men because none of Nathan's men wore a red vest with an embroidered M, so it was quite visible whose employee this person was. 

Andrew patted Neil on the neck when he saw the man, waking him up. 

"Ichirou requests your presence," he says and then leaves. Andrew comes to think that he was a hologram for the speed with which he disappeared. 

They find Ichirou in Nathan's office but the owner of the place is nowhere to be found, as are any of his men. Ichirou doesn't seem surprised to see Andrew there, just indicating that they should sit down. 

"First of all, I am not here as your superior, Nate, I am here as that boy you used to hide with at dinners when we were children and complain about our parents," he says, looking at Neil the whole time as he speaks and Neil smiles, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes and that's how Andrew knows it's a good memory, but it probably didn't have a good result. Andrew winces. “As you know, my father is dying. And as you know, I don't intend to keep any of his subordinates and that includes your father. ” Neil nods in confirmation. “You were raised to be your father's heir, just as I was to be my father’s. But even if I can't get away from it, God forbid Riko to take charge of everything, you can.”

Andrew looked away from the man in front of him to look at Neil, who looked surprised, to say the least. Andrew knew that Neil thought this meeting was just for Ichirou to remind him of his duty. 

"I don't understand…” 

"You have a choice; you can choose how you want to spend the rest of your days. Of course, limited to what brings profit to my family, but still. You can continue to be your father’s heir, or you can pursue a career in Exy. ”

Neil opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking at Andrew and laughing. 

"I ... really ..."

Ichirou was amused. “Yes, Nate. But,” he continued, returning to his serious expression. "You have to be the one to eliminate your father and his inner circle, Lola and Romero Malcolm, and Jackson DiMaccio included.” 

Andrew couldn't say he was surprised. It was clear that that freedom would not come easily. Also and foremost, Andrew knew how Neil felt about killing people, so he put a hand on Neil's neck and squeezed lightly, letting him know that he wouldn't have to do it alone. Neil looked at Andrew for an instant before standing up and saying.

“I choose Exy, sir. Let me know when I have to take care of my father. ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make something clear here, because I think maybe I didn't express it very well because the chapter was being narrated by Andrew: Nathan is not 'nice' in this AU. The only reason we don't see him being that asshole is because he wouldn't do anything to hurt Neil with Andrew around, after all, Nathan has the ambition to put Andrew in his inner circle, knowing what he was able to do with his own mother and that's one of the reasons he likes and approves of the relationship.   
> Okay, that's all. See you in the next works of this series, I have a lot on my mind, including showing the beginning of the Andreil relationship.   
> You can find me on Twitter @sheskyripa   
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter (@sheskyripa)  
> xoxo


End file.
